User blog:Amythest444/How To Lucid Dream- The Basic Techniques
For this lesson, we're going to start with pretty easy techniques. MILD-Mnemonic Induced Lucid Dream This one is best combined with WBTB (see technique below) Basically what you do is repeat a mantra over and over so the last thing you think before going to sleep is "I am dreaming" WBTB- Wake Back To Bed This one is best combined with WILD/MILD. What you do, is you set your alarm 6 hours after you fall asleep. So if you sleep at 10:00 PM you would set your alarm to 4:00 AM ( I think? too lazy to calculate ) And then for 15 minutes to 30 minutes do something lucid-related. Read your Dream Journal (you should have one by now) Then go back to sleep, and if you want, do a MILD, or a WILD. WILD- Wake Induced Lucid Dream The one, is the hardest out of all the basic techniques. It requires patience *coughFudgeandTaracough* When using the WILD technique, you go from being awake, directly into the dreaming state. That's why it is called Wake Induced Lucid Dream The trick is to recognize the hypnagogic state and stay conscious while it develops in dream images. You will then be able to literaly step into your own dream world. The hypnagogic state occurs on the border between waking and sleeping. It can be anything from colored dots to flashes of color or complete images. As you keep paying attention to it they will develop into more detailed images and if you stay aware you will find yourself inside your dream. WILD in 3 easy steps The below steps are interwoven. I separated them to make the process clearer. 1 - Relax The hypnagogic stage occurs when you are relaxed. So first you do a relaxation exersise. Feel yourself breathing in and out. Breathe in and tense the muscles of your feet. Breathe out and relax the muscles of your feet. Breathe in and tense the muscles in your lower legs. Breathe out and relax them again. Go on until you have come to your head. 2 - Be aware The next step is staying conscious, and not drifting off. Ways to do that are: *Counting 1 - I'm dreaming, 2 - I'm dreaming, 3 - I'm dreaming, etc. *Paying attention to yourself breathing, while counting every breath in and out. *Imagining yourself walking down stairs, counting every step. *A combination of all of the above. 3 - Enter your dream If you succeed in staying aware your[[|hypnagogic]]images will become clearer. You will suddenly have a feeling you can now step into your dream. This is very hard to describe. The word that comes close is "knowingness" With this knowingness you can grab an object you see before you or zoom in on an image. This will pull you into the dream. (If you hadn't noticed, I didn't write this XD AND WARNING: You may experience Sleep Paralysis. You can hear anything from a girl screaming to a unicorn neighing, and you may experience random hallucinations) YOUR OPTIONAL HOMEWORK: DO EITHER OF THESE TECHNIQUES Category:Blog posts